This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for well logging with an optical waveguide.
In conventional production logging operations, logging tools including, for example, a flowmeter, a collar locator, a gamma ray tool, pressure and temperature sensors, etc., are lowered into a well. The flowmeter typically includes a mechanical spinner which rotates in response to fluid flow across the spinner. The flowmeter can be positioned at various locations in the well, in order to determine a flow rate at each of those locations.
Such logging operations can take several hours to perform, and electrical and mechanical components of the logging tools are subject to failure in a hostile wellbore environment. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of well logging. These improvements may be useful whether a well is utilized for production, injection or both.